Jelsa One Shots
by KristenK
Summary: A series of one shots I'll be doing will be put in here, it's all about Jelsa, if you're interest please read and review! Also welcome to read my other stories!
1. Please Pay Attention In Class

When the ball of paper was thrown on her desk, Elsa did not react to it, almost take it readily thrown into the trash can beside her.

"Elsa! Don't throw it away! It's from Jack!"  
Rapunzel got shocked, she almost ruined Jack's thing, so she quickly whispered to Elsa. Elsa frowned and looks up from time to time to see if the teacher's looking while slowly unfold the ball of paper.

"Elsa, are you free after school today? There's a new candy store opened today at the corner of the street, I hear that there are all kinds of chocolate, let's go there together!" Crooked fonts, with a child-like tone, you can imagine the excitement of Jack.

Elsa couldn't help but facepalm, is it necessary to use such a large paper just because of this? Then she looks down, she's not the only one who think so. Because there are some other comments below.

"Gosh, really, you have to show affection while in the class?" Good decent words, must be Merida.

"Hey, Elsa, Jack, I wanna go too! I have heard of it for many times!" Don't have to think, the girly writing, it must be Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel! Do you have to be the prefesional third wheel? Don't go disturb them when they're dating!" -M

"Merida you better not leave the school when it's over!" -R

"If you have the courage, come to the archery club tomorrow!" -M

"I'll go with you tomorrow, blondie." Boy's writing are never a thing to look at.

"Eugene really! You're the best." -R

"You just have to pass the notes in class? The teacher will be sad." Almost like printed out fonts of Belle.

"Please forgive us, Madam!" -M

"Lol, Merida you misspelled 'professional'! You're so stupid." -R

"'Professional' Are you happy now?! " -M

"Enough! Why is it back to me? Give it to Elsa! Hurry before the class is over!" -J

"Yes, sir!" -R

So this explains the creepy laughter that came from the back earlier. This is obviously meant to pass to me, but they had started a chatting room for themselves. I really can't help it, can't these people concentrate a little bit in class? I already lost the mood, too, to pay attention anyway.

"Okay. I'll see you after school at the front gates."

"Rapunzel, passed it back to Jack, please don't comment below anymore, thank you." 


	2. Pretend Girlfriend

''Elsa, I need your help. I-umm- I like this girl, but I don't know what to do to get her and I have a great idea. How about, you pretend to be my girlfriend, and if she really cares about me she'll be mad, and then I'll go ask her out!'' Elsa is on her way home with Jack, and listening to Jack's silly plan.

''That sounds good, but do you really think it'll work?'' Elsa nearly drops the books she's holding, she didn't know Jack has someone he likes. ''That'll depend on how we act.'' Jack said with full confident, thinking he definitely will get the girl.

Okay, Elsa's a little sad, she didn't know that Jack already has someone he likes and is planning to get her. Even though she's sad but she can still pretend to be Jack's girlfriend, it's great, right?

* * *

''Oh god, Elsa, listen, I think I saw her. Don't move, just let me do the rest.'' Elsa doesn't even have the time to react, the next thing she knows is she's in Jack's arms. She didn't know what to do, don't know where to put her hands. She wants to say this is a bit uncomfortable, but it's the first time that Jack hug her. She looks from left to right to see if she could find the girl that Jack like so much, but she didn't saw any girl.

''Yup, I definitely saw her looking at you jealously.'' ''Hey Elsa I think I saw her again, no, I don't think hugging can grab her attention anymore, close your eyes.'' Elsa's a bit afraid, what is he gonna do this time? Jack grab her arms and slowly lean closer to her then kiss her, it's not just a small peck on the lips, but a deep passionate kiss, she almost couldn't breathe. Soon Jack releases her, looking to the girl in front of him happily.

''Elsa, I think she just looked towards us, do you think she'll be mad?'' ''Of course!'' Well, Elsa herself was a little mad, that's her first kiss, though she gave it to the person she likes but the reason is just too ridiculous, she shakes Jack's hand away and left.

* * *

''Hey Elsa, are you still mad about the kiss yesterday? I'm sorry, I just-'' ''No, you don't have to apologize, I overreacted.'' ''No, you're mad because of me, how about we get some chocolate?'' ''The candy store beside the school, you're buying.'' ''Okay! And if she passes by she'll be furious!''

Elsa thinks she'll never talk to Jack again,why is she so dumb to help the person she likes to get the person he likes? But it's really hard to resist Jack! Her favorite chocolate cake it's like nothing in her mouth. Lifting her head to look at Jack, she found Jack's looking at her too. What?

''Elsa are you still mad? Don't ignore me.'' Oh, he's just worried about if I talk to him or not. ''No.'' But even herself couldn't be convinced. ''Don't be mad, if I can be with her I'll let you be the bridesmaid when we get marry!'' ''That's good.'' Elsa really thinks she couldn't be here any longer so she put down the cake in hand on the table. ''I'm gonna leave.'' ''I'll walk with you?'' ''No, thank you.''

Elsa keeps thinking about the things she had done with Jack, although she didn't actually saw 'the girl' but according to Jack, the girl has starting to pay attention to their acting. If it's true, she thinks they could stop pretending.

* * *

Jack didn't know what to do to get closer to Elsa, so he asks Hiccup for help. ''Believe me, Jack, even if Elsa didn't like you, you could still hug her and kiss her!'' ''Don't say that! But you're right, it is kinda good, I can get to hug and kiss her.''

* * *

''Hey Hiccup, today I lied about seeing the girl and hug Elsa! She's just like a bunny in my arms, so soft and cute.'' ''Okay, how did she react?'' ''I don't know.''

* * *

''My god! I use the same lie again and kissed her today! You know what's the best part? It's a real kiss! And it's like the time stop, I can feel her almost out of breath!'' ''And her reaction?'' ''She got mad and left.'' Hiccup facepalm, he thinks Jack's not for getting a girlfriend. ''Gosh, it mean she cares! She's jealous of 'the girl' who doesn't even exist! Jack you dumbass.'' ''Really? But I don't think it's enough, I'm gonna try again.''

* * *

''I think she really got mad, she left without even finishing her favorite chocolate cake, this is not good.'' ''What did you do this time?'' Hiccup started to think if he is the cause that thing's getting worse, no, must be Jack's stupidity. ''I said I'll let her be the bridesmaid when I got marry.'' ''Why don't you say you'll let her be the bride?! Bye! Forever alone!'' Hiccup definitely think that this is not his fault, it's all because of Jack, if she really has done something, it wouldn't be like this! ''Hey don't leave! Tell me what to do!'' He thought leaving sooner is better, otherwise, if Elsa knows about it, he didn't know what will she do.

* * *

''Jack, I think we can stop pretending if the girl is starting to react to it.''

''No, we can never stop. Haven't you thought about who I like? How come you never met her?''

''I don't want to know about her, nor I want to meet her.''

''What-do you hate yourself?''

''What are you talking about?''

''The only person in the world that I like and you can't see, it's you, Elsa.''


	3. Taking Care Of Their Niece

**Jack is Rapunzel's Big Brother, Elsa is Eugene's Little Sister.**

* * *

Jack just got back from work to his apartment.

Clumsy him, always got to the upper floor then he noticed that he go to the wrong floor, but this time he didn't. Because there's a little girl sitting on the stairs today-and she has a puppy backpack, mid-long blonde hair put into two braids on her shoulders, looking back at him with clear blue eyes-she looks just like Rapunzel when she's little.

''Uncle Jack, hug hug.'' She pouts and reaching out her hands for hugging as soon as she sees him. Jack thought she's gonna jump from the stairs the very next second. ''What are you doing here, Nicole?'' Jack put down his bag and lift her up in his arms. ''Mommy and Daddy go to their honeymoon! So they sent me here!'' Just. Great. He felt the need to give Rapunzel a call.

* * *

Opening the door, you can see Jack's apartment is big and neat. He's an illustrator, doesn't go out much, sometimes goes out on a trip to find inspiration, but mostly staying in his apartment. Who knows this is gonna happen when he got back today. He takes off Nicole's backpack and put her on the sofa, then turn around to make a phone call. ''Rapunzel, Nicole's already five and you say you're going to your honeymoon?!'' ''Please, Jack, you know we didn't have the time back then, now we have!'' ''So you left her with me?'' Jack trying to keep his voice down not to let the little girl hear.

''Excuse meh, SHE said she wanted to go there, I say take her to Mom and Dad's she didn't even want to!'' Looking back to Nicole, that little girl has her innocent smile on her face, looking back at him with her chin on her hands and swinging her little feet back and forth. ''C'mon Jack, we'll only be gone for two months, get along with her, she loves you guys, I'm a bit jealous.'' Jack's always a soft heart, and his Lil sis didn't do anything wrong.

But what does it mean? It's not even summer break yet-It means that in the next two months he has to take the little girl to her kindergarten! He was planning to go out on a trip and rest, maybe taking a certain someone with him, once he finishes the book he's making. Life... it must be jealous with my happy life.

But actually, Jack likes kids, especially his own niece, cute and clever-in some ways. But think about Elsa, what would Elsa react to this? ''I'm back.'' Elsa was just taking off her shoes when Nicole run into her arms. ''Auntie Elsa!'' ''Nicole?! Why are you here? Uncle got you here?'' ''No, Mommy and Daddy sent me here because they go to their honeymoon!'' Just. Great. She looks to Jack and Jack looks back at her, then they know they have the same thoughts. Elsa takes out some candies in front of Nicole, Jack turns on the TV and change to Disney Channel. ''Nicole, sit here and wait for us, eat the candies if you're hungry, ok?'' ''Ok!'' Kids.

* * *

''Elsa, I called Rapunzel-and can you believe it? She really goes to honeymoon with your brother! Oh my god, they've been married for five years!'' ''How long will they be gone?'' ''Two months!'' ''We'll deal with them when they got back.'' ''What are we gonna do about Nicole?'' ''You're taking care of her, you're her favorite uncle.'' ''And you're her favorite auntie!'' ''We'll both take care of her, okay? But you have to know, I don't have much time like you, so you have to take her to school.'' ''No way, my car's broken and it won't be fixed until three months.'' ''You win.''

Just in case, Jack called Rapunzel again to make sure Nicole's school's location and her daily routine. He has to say, the kid lives healthier then him. Bed at ten every night, not without a bedtime story. Get up at seven every morning, eggs and milk for breakfast. The dinner has to be warm. Cooking can only be Elsa doing it, or Jack would burn down the building.

* * *

Saying that both of them will take care of Nicole, but it seems that everything has to rely on Elsa. Jack suddenly feeling guilty, wait, this is so not him. Jack tip-toe toward Elsa who was making salad in the kitchen, and wraps his arms around her waist, putting his chin on her shoulder. ''Hey, Elsa, are you mad?'' ''No, why?'' ''Oh, nothing, I thought you're not happy because I left everything for you to do.'' ''Glad you know it, plus even you I have to take care, how can you take care of a child? Say, how do you gonna repay me?'' ''How about tonight we-'' ''Stop! Did you forget that we have a kid here?'' ''Oh shit, I forgot.'' ''Don't swear in front of Nicole.'' ''Yes, sir!''

* * *

Jack tidy up the guest room for Nicole, thinking that they may have to prepare a kid's room, in case that Rapunzel and Eugene send their kid here again. And what if they wanted to have kids in the future- ''Nicole, you have to get in bed before ten, what are you waiting for?'' ''Math homework! Uncle Jack, I can never do this right, I always got a C.'' Nicole sitting on her bed waving the book around, with a sad face on. Great, Rapunzel was never good at Math, it's a family tradition, yes, it must be, because he's also bad at it.

''Elsa~~~'' ''What?'' Elsa was going to warm up Nicole's milk when Jack calls her. ''Nicole's math homework, it's all yours.'' ''Don't tell me you cannot even solve a five-year-old's math?'' ''Hehee, seems so.'' Then Elsa sits on Nicole's bed and teaches her to do the homework, ''Okay, time for bed.'' ''No, I have to wear my snowman pajama'' Elsa facepalm. Then take the pajama out of Nicole's suitcase. ''Now?'' ''What about the bedtime story? I wanna hear bedtime story.'' Elsa now has cursing her big brother and sister in law many times, oh and her boyfriend.

''Jack, your turn.'' Jack's pretty good at telling story, he's an illustrator, has made so many short stories, now's the good time to use it. ''Then the Prince and the Princess live happily ever after.'' ...''Nicole?'' Thank god she's finally asleep, don't know what to do the next two months...

* * *

Finally getting in bed, he was going to wraps his arms around Elsa when she suddenly moves. ''Elsa?'' ''I think we need to keep some distance between us these two months.'' ''Why?'' ''What if she tells Rapunzel that she hear something strange? That won't be good.'' ''Oh, come on! I'm just gonna hug you, nothing will happen, I swear.''


	4. Because I Like You

On the night of Halloween, Little Elsa dressed as a lovely little witch, carrying a ghost-patterned bag, ready to go Trick-or-Treat!

"Elsa, you have to be careful not to be taken away by the real Wicked Witch!" Said Mrs. Winter, gently arranging her daughter's little witch costume. "I will not be taken away! Mama! I will use my good witchcraft to scare her away!" Little Elsa said while waving the small magic wand in her hand. "That's right! Elsa's the most powerful, right!" Mr. Winter came out from the kitchen, picked up his daughter. "Yes! Papa, I'll give you some of my candy when I get back!" Little Elsa whispered in her father's ear. "Well, I want some too, Elsa, now go on!" Mrs. Winter said. smiling and opening the front door. "Good-bye," said Little Elsa, give both Mr Winter and Mrs. Winter a kiss on the cheeks, and ran out of the house.

Little Elsa walked happily on the road, ready to go to the first house, set foot on the steps, knocked on the door, and it's only the first house she already got a lot of candy! And it's like that the rest of the night, all good, but just Elsa turned around and ready to go to the next house, she bumped into a person. "Ah, I'm sorry," Elsa apologized, looking up and found out the person she bumped into was the biggest bully in the class, Jack Hunt, also the one who loved to bully her. "J-Jack ..." Elsa said nervously. "You can rest assured ... Aisha, I will not do anything to you ..." Jack said then took her hand in his and holding her candy bag, went down to another house, all the way Elsa didn't dare to make a sound, just let Jack holding her hand and walk until they got tired and go sitting on the bench in the park.

"J-Jack ... you ... why are you suddenly being nice to me ...?" Asked Elsa timidly. ''I just ... just want to eat your candy, That's right! Candy!" Jack stammered, his face flushed a little. "Is that so? but you always take it away from me forcefully or threaten me ... you're so strange today..." Elsa said. "I just want to be nice to you today that's all! But if you want me to take away from you... I won't refuse! You don't have any candy to eat now!" Jack finished, taking away the small bag of Elsa's candy and ready to leave. ''No! Jack!... my candy... How am I going to share with Mama and Papa..."Elsa said and was about to cry, Jack suddenly walked back. "Here! I was just kidding!" Elsa quickly takes back the bag of candy, then tightly hug them close to her chest, ignoring Jack.

Jack can't hold it in anymore, simply shouted. "I like you! listen to me, Elsa Winter! Because I like you !" Once he finished, he then turned and run away, leaving the eyes widen Elsa sitting there, cheeks red like a tomato.

* * *

"Mama, do you want me to give you some candy too? Because I'm going to give Papa some, too!" Asked little Audrey. Elsa gently arranging little Audry's little witch costume , this scene is like the replay of so many years ago. "If Audrey want to give mama some!" Said Elsa, it reminded her of her childhood, just like she will also share with her Mama and Papa. "Audrey, mama will take some even if you don't share with her, it's true, she always takes mine when we were little." Jack said coming out from the kitchen and whispered in Audrey's ear. "Really?" Audrey asks surprised. "Audrey, do not listen to your papa, it's not like that!" Aisha said. "Papa you're bad!" Audrey said. "Jack awkwardly scratched his head." Okay, okay, Audrey. Go get a lot of candy now! "Jack said with a smile, opening the front door, Audrey kisses them on the cheeks and then bounce out of the front door.

"Jack, really?... You're a father now, still like to 'bully' me." Elsa said, Jack smiled and squeezed Elsa's cheek. "Want to know why?" Jack asked. "Of course, Jack Hunt, tell me now!" Elsa said pouting. "Then listen, Elsa Winter-Hunt ..." Jack smiled.

"Because I like you"


	5. Company

Elsa's a singer.

* * *

''I just hate to be alone again.'' Elsa cries into Jack's shoulder. she just woke up, but when she realized that today was the last day before she had to go back on tour, she immediately started crying. ''I don't want to go, I don't!'' She exclaims, and Jack gently strokes her head. ''You want to go, snowflake.'' He softly tells her. ''You love what you do, It'll be okay.'' He tries calming her down, but Elsa only cries into his chest. ''It's going to be alright Elsie, don't worry.'' He carefully lifts her chin up and kisses her lips.

-Later that day-

''Trust me, really!'' Jack exclaims with a mysterious smile on his face. ''Come on! It's a good surprise!'' He takes Elsa's hand and pulls her up from the edge of the bed. He kisses her and then takes her outside. After a short walk, they are standing in front of an animal shelter, and Elsa looks at Jack. ''You want to look at animals? What's the point? Why aren't we in bed cuddling?'' She complains. Jack sighs and rolls his eyes. ''I'm buying you company so you don't have to be alone at tour.'' Jack grins, and when he sees Elsa's face light up, he knows his plan worked.

''This one is pretty!'' Elsa's eyes grow big when she sees a beautiful white dog. ''Snowflake,'' Jack laughs. ''That one is gonna be about as big as you, you can't take that with you on tour.'' He chuckles at Elsa's disappointment before she walks along. A small Squeaky noise in one of the lower cages catches her attention, and she kneels down. She looks at the small dog, and then at her boyfriend. ''Look at this one,'' She smiles. ''It's such a cutiepie! Look at those eyes!''

And three minutes later, Elsa is sitting on the floor with the tiny dog on her lap. At first the animal is a little shy, and he just looks at Elsa. Not that Elsa minds, she softly strokes the white fur and the big ears, and eventually the dog starts licking her hands. ''It's such a cutie!'' She tells Jack, and he smiles as he kneels next to her. ''You want him?'' He asks, and Elsa enthusiastically nods. The dog lets out a soft squeak, as if he understands what Jack and Elsa mean, and Elsa laughs. She stands up with the animal cuddled up in her arms, and she kisses Jack. ''Thank you.'' She smiles.

When they get home, Elsa puts the puppy down on the floor, so he can roam around on his own. But he is way too scared, and he just stays right at the same spot, looking around with big eyes. Elsa slowly takes her heels off and walks to the kitchen for a glass of water, but then the puppy starts whimpering softly. ''Okay sweetie,'' Elsa picks the puppy up and carries him to the couch. She sits down next to Jack while putting the puppy down on her lap. ''He needs a name.'' Elsa looks at her boyfriend, and he kisses her. ''You can decide Snowflake.'' He smiles and softly pats the little doggie.

''I'll first take time to get to know him. I'll decide tonight.'' Elsa smiles and softly strokes the white, smooth fur. The dog snuggles into her arms and falls asleep after minutes. ''He is cute,'' Elsa softly remarks while Jack turns the tv on. ''But I'll miss you.'' She whispers with teary eyes. She shifts closer to Jack and puts the puppy down on the warm spot in the corner of the couch. She climbs on Jack's lap and passionately kisses him. ''Let's have some last fun.'' She whispers into his ear, and she softly bites his earlobe. Jack runs his hands over her body, and then picks her up. Elsa wraps her legs around his waist, and softly sucks his neck. They quickly make their way to the bedroom, where Jack throws Elsa down on the bed and she pulls him on top of her.

An hour later, Elsa and Jack are cuddling in bed while softly talking. The hear little whimpers coming from the living room, and Elsa slowly rolls over. ''Wait,'' Jack groans and pulls Elsa back. ''Let that dog figure it out on himself. He'll be okay.'' He tells his girl, and she lays back down. Sure enough, the whimpers stop, and they hear tiny ticking of nails on the floor. ''Hey!'' Elsa smiles and rolls over to the side of the bed. The puppy runs towards her stretched out arm, and Elsa carefully lifts him onto the bed.

''Olaf.'' Jack suddenly says while Elsa is playing with the dog. She confusedly looks at him, and he points at the dog. ''We should name him Olaf.'' He repeats while he softly strokes the white fur. Elsa thinks for a while and then nods. ''Yeah, that suits him.'' She softly kisses Jack and then lays down while Olaf slowly walks over her belly. The dog eventually tumbles off and nestles in between them. Elsa strokes her new dog's fur and then falls asleep. Jack smiles at the sight, and then falls asleep as well.


	6. My Snowflakes

''You can do it Els, just a little more c'mon snowflake.'' Jack said holding his wife's hand. ''I can't Jack, it hurts so much.'' She cried. She squeezed his hand and shut her eyes tightly and pushed as hard as she can when she felt another contraction come.

''Good, good, I see the head keep going, it's almost over.'' The doctor screamed. Jack wanted to go look but right when he let go of Elsa's hand, she grabbed it and squeezed it tighter than before.

A couple minutes later the room is filled with the crying of a newborn baby. ''It's a girl.'' The doctor told the new parents. Jack kissed Elsa on her cheek and smiled, Elsa felt a weight on her chest and looked down but soon a nurse took the baby to get checked and cleaned after Jack cut the umbilical cord.

The nurse comes back with their baby and handed her to Elsa, the baby was safe in her arms. Jack smiled at how cute his snowflakes were. Elsa looked up at Jack and smiled, Jack smiled back and kissed her on the lips sweetly before kissing his daughter's head gently.

After Elsa was cleaned and stitched up the nurses moved her to another room where she was now walking in and sit on the bed after using the bathroom. ''Hey snowflake.'' Jack whispered noticing his daughter was asleep. ''Hi.'' Elsa whispered back kissing Jack sweetly after.

A nurse walked in and greeted the couple. ''Hello,'' She said. ''So I came in to ask for your daughter's name?'' Elsa looked at Jack and then looked back at the nurse. ''Joanne.'' The nurse smiled and wrote it down. ''Frost?'' ''Yes, Frost.'' Elsa replied. ''Okay. well, I'm gonna go take this to make a birth certificate, have a nice day.'' And then she walked out.

About 30 minutes later Joanne started crying up a half-asleep Elsa. ''Babe can you give me her?'' Elsa asked Jack who was sitting in a chair. ''Of course.'' He said and gently grabbed his crying baby and handed her to his wife. ''Aww, what happened baby girl, are you hungry?'' Elsa said and pulled down her hospital gown.

Joanne latched on perfectly to her mother's breast. ''This feels weird.'' Elsa giggled looking at Jack. Jack laughed, stood up and sat on the bed with Elsa. ''Good weird right?'' Jack asked. Elsa looked at him and nodded. They both looked down and watched their baby.

4 days later Elsa and Joanne were back at home with Jack. Elsa and Jack are sitting on the couch cuddling close to each other. Joanne interrupted their cuddling by crying in her nursery. Elsa sighed but smiled and slowly stood up, the stitches were bothering her. ''You okay?'' Elsa nodded. ''Yeah, but the damn stitches hurt like hell.'' Elsa said and stood up walking to her baby girl's room.

''This little girl is always hungry.'' Elsa walked in breastfeeding Joanne. ''I know that's crazy.'' Jack said opening his arms wide wanting to hold his wife and daughter in his arms. Elsa walked to Jack and sat next to him letting him wrapped his arms around her. After Joanne was full Elsa cradled and rock her baby in her arms while Jack would kiss Joanne's head and his wife's lips. Elsa put Joanne down in a crib they have in the living room. ''I'm gonna cook dinner.'' Jack said and walked to the kitchen. Elsa made sure that her daughter was comfortable in her crib and walked to the kitchen. Elsa walked behind Jack and wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and went on her tiptoes to kiss the back of his neck. ''Is it opposite day or what'' Jack chuckled. ''If it was you who would feel the pain of these stitches.'' ''Oh, in that case, I'm glad it's not.'' Jack said. Elsa giggled and laid her head on Jack's back. ''I love you'' Elsa whispered. ''I love you more'' Jack whispered and turned around and kissed his wife deeply.

Later that night Elsa and Jack were giving Joanne her first bath. The blued eyed, fill head of platinum blonde hair little girl was looking at her parents attentively. After they bathed their baby girl and removed her from the water and put her to bed Elsa and Jack took a shower together knowing they don't have much time alone anymore. They got out of the shower and went to bed. Elsa put little Joanne in the bed and put pillows around her so she wouldn't fall off the bed and laid her head next to her and kissed her cheek. Elsa looked up at Jack and said. ''Good night Jack.'' ''Good night snowflake.'' Jack said back and kissed his wife. Jack stood up after his wife was asleep and moved his daughter to her crib that is in the room. ''Good night baby snowflake, love you.'' He whispered and kissed Joanne's head. He put her down in her crib and walked to his wife who was now sitting up with her eyes opened. ''What happened snowflake?'' Jack asked. ''Nothing I just feel cold and noticed you got up to put her away.'' Jack smiled and laid down. ''Come here'' He said and Elsa snuggled up to Jack's chest. She kissed his chest and laid where she could hear his heartbeat. ''I love you so much, Els.'' Jack whispered into her hair and kept his face there. ''I love you more Jack.'' Elsa said and fell asleep. Jack stayed up because he couldn't go to sleep. He heard a movement come from the crib and looked to the crib and seen his baby girl move her little arms. He looked between both his wife and daughter. ''My snowflakes.'' He whispered proudly and with a sleepy smile. He hugged his wife tighter, laid his head next to hers and fell asleep. He felt blessed to have the both of them. 


	7. Where Do You Think You're Going?

*Inspired by Lady Gaga - Joanne*

* * *

(Jack's POV)

Sometimes I wish you're still here with me, holding my hand, staying by my side, cause you know I'm not ready to be left alone, my heart keeps aching with the loss of you.

Where do you think you're going, Elsa? Left me alone in this world with nothing but an aching heart?

I know that if there's anything we could do, you would still be here staying by my side, but we both know that's not possible.

You told me to not say goodbye when you leave, cause that means we'll never see each other again, so I smiled and whispered a 'see you soon' in your ear.

Where do you think you're going, Elsa? With an aching heart, I keep living on with my life without you here beside me.

To be honest, I know this is about to happen, cause I got this sick feeling in my bones, but there's nothing to hold it back.

And I'm still gonna love you forever and ever, even if I can't see your beautiful face anymore.

Where do you think you're going?


	8. My Girlfriend

I have a clingy girlfriend. Not the bad kind of clingy, like she's making sure that no other females are getting close to me, but because she's really shy.

Whenever we're together she will always grab one of my arms and hug it to her tightly like a little kid holding on to her candy. I always thought that her action is really cute, that's one of the reasons I noticed her in the first place.

* * *

It was three years ago, we're still in high school, senior year. I was walking down the hallway when I noticed these two girls, one with brown hair and about 5 foot 8, and the other one with platinum blonde hair, she's much shorter about 5 foot 2. But what caught my eyes are the icy blue eyes of the shorter girl, also the way she clings to her friend's arm like she's going to disappear.

I noticed that they were at one of them's locker and was getting something, the shorter girl still clings to her friend for dear life. I look a little longer and see that the blonde hair girl was kind of tired, 'cause her eyelids are already halfway down and her head is on her friend's arm.

The bell rang meaning that it's time for the first period, I glance at the two but they were already gone, so I just shrug and walk to my first class, math. How wonderful.

Walking into the classroom I saw the girls from before, they were sitting at the back and there's one seat available beside the blonde girl, so I took this opportunity and sit next to her. Wow, looking up close she's even more gorgeous, shes really pale though, and her eyelashes are so long.

Hearing someone cleared their throat, I look up and see that brown haired girl was staring at me while the blonde haired one was just looking at me uncomfortably. Oh no, I don't want my first impression to her to be a perv! "I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare! I was just- she's- you're really beautiful I- wait, no no, well- um- I- want to be, friends?"

After a few awkward minutes, a very angelic giggle was heard, and it's coming from the angel herself, while the friend of hers is still staring at me. "Hello" The short girl waved at me shyly, then the tall girl finally speak. "Who are you?" "I-I'm Jack, Jack Frost, you?" Why am iso nervous?! "My name's Jade, and this clingy girl here is Elsa." The tall girl 'Jade' said. "I'm not clingy..." The short girl 'Elsa' murmured to herself.

After the fourth period I walked to the cafeteria and meet up with my friends, and I noticed that Elsa and Jade are already here, so I went and sit next to them. They look at me curiously. "What you doing here?" Jade asked. I shrugged "I want to get to know more about my new friends that's all." "Ooooookay."

"So, you two know each other for a long time?" I asked, my eyes fixed on Elsa. "Yeah, we're best friends since diaper." Jade answer. "You seem to be really shy Elsa, I never hear you spoke except the hello I got from you earlier," I said and her face flushed a bright red. "Yeah, she's super shy so don't push her too far. Or I'll punch you in the face."

* * *

Yep, that's our first encounter. Now looking down at my little clingy girlfriend, the only thought in my head is how did I get so lucky to have her as a girlfriend. She is perfect for me in every way.

"Jack?" Elsa calls hugging my arm closer to her. "Yes, my love?" I ask looking at her beautiful blue eyes with so much love. "Why are we walking toward the park, I thought we were going home?" Her eyebrows narrowed and it's cute I can't help the smile spreading on my face.

We just finished eating dinner and she thought that we are going home already but, I actually have a surprise for her. "Yes, we are but not right now, 'cause I got an important question to ask you, so we're heading to the park now." "Okay..."

Now we're nearing the entrance I've already put on a blindfold over her eyes, leading her to the right place, and take the blindfold off. In front of us is a very beautiful flower field, and there were words made up of those flowers, **"WILL YOU MARRY ME?"**

I got down on one knee and waited for Elsa to turn around. And when she did she had tears in her eyes. I gently take her hand in mine. "Elsa, you are the most wonderful, beautiful and intelligent person I've ever known, and I know that we haven't been together for very long, but I can already picture the future perfect life we are going to have together. You are the love of my life, you have always been there for me in my time of need. Whenever I'm down, happy or upset, you're always there to make everything better. So, Elsa Winters, will you make me this happiest man on earth even happier, and marry me?"

Staring into my eyes with her tear filled ones, she tackled me in a bear hug and give me a kiss. "YES! Yes, of course, I'll marry you"


	9. Firefighter

*Clock goes off*

Jack's arm flies up to the alarm clock and turns it off, groaning while sitting up. He looks over at his girlfriend Elsa, who is slowly waking up. He leans over and kisses her temple and get out of bed. It's 6 am and he's gonna go shower to get ready for work. Jack's a firefighter.

After his shower, Jack walks into the room in only his boxers. He grabs his shirt and puts them on then his pants. Walking over to the bed and cover his girlfriend with the blanket that was almost hanging off the bed, she cuddles under it feeling much warmer. He smiled and kissed her head again, walking out of the room to the kitchen grabbing some fruits to eat, once he's done it's 6:45 am. He walks into the room and sits on the edge of the bed placing his hand on Elsa's thigh.

"Baby." He whispered. Elsa slowly opened her eyes and looked at Jack. "I'm gonna go to work already." He said. Elsa sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm gonna miss you so much, babe." She mumbled into his shoulder. "I know baby, I'm gonna miss you too." He said holding his tiny girlfriend. He's gonna work a 3 days shift. She sighed and let him go, Elsa smiled. "I'm so proud of my baby." She laughed. Jack laughed as well. He leaned into her and kissed her deeply. "Bye baby." He whispered. "Bye babe." She said and kissed him. " I love you," He said and kissed her again. "I love you too."

Jack has been working for 2 days already, he's at lunch and is on the phone with Elsa right now.

"Did my firefighter have to fight any fires yet?" Elsa asked. Jack giggled. "Yeah, there was one at the school yesterday. A teacher has or had in this case, a microwave in her classroom and she was making popcorn when it all just went downhill." Elsa gasped. "Did anyone get hurt?" She asked worriedly. "No, luckily no one did." He said getting up to throw away his trash. "That's good." "Yeah, it is, *fire siren goes off* Babe I gotta go, bye." Elsa tensed up once she heard the alarm through the phone. "Okay, bye, love you too." And he hung up. Elsa closed her eyes and began to pray for the people who were in the fire to be safe, hoping that the firefighters, especially Jack, get there and back safely.

After she hung up, Elsa began to smell smoke. 'Is something burning?' She thought and stood up walking out of the room. She walked to the apartment door and opened it. She flew back and screamed, the fire quickly entered the room blocking the door and getting on her, she started crying and coughing.

* * *

Jack was quickly putting on his fire suit and sliding down the fire pole. He got in the truck with the others and sat down. "Where is this fire at?" He heard one of his coworkers ask. "Uh, Windstill apartments." Jack's heart begins to beat even faster then it was before, that's the apartment he and Elsa lived. Jack started to worry and prayed that they'll get there quickly.

All the firefighters jumped out of the truck and looked at the fire paramedics got there right after them. Jack looked up, "the Fifth floor, please no, don't be on the fifth floor." He looked up at the fifth floor and see flames coming out from some windows there. "No no no…" He put his helmet on and ran with the other firefighters to the building.

The fire was everywhere, Jack didn't listen to the directions he just began running up to the fifth floor. Tears began forming in his eyes the higher he went up, there was more fire. Two other firefighters were with Jack. He saw someone stuck and ran to them helping them get up then he handed them over to Max, another firefighter.

Jack you need to focus, what's wrong with you?!" "My girl's on this floor, I need to get her!'' He said running again. Jack was looking in each room quickly making sure there was no one in those rooms. 'Apartment 1221 finally!' Jack ran in and looked around. He looked to the left and see nothing, and it goes the same with the right side.

''Elsa! Elsa baby!'' He screamed. Then he heard a whimper and ran straight to where it comes from. ''Elsa!'' He moved everything that was on top of her. ''J-Jack, he-help!'' She squealed and coughed. Jack got everything off of her and blew it all out with the fire extinguisher that he was using before to stop some fire. He put his arm under her knees and his other around her back and lifted her up running out of the room. ''I got you, baby, I got you.'' He ran down the stairs as quickly as he can and out of the building.

Once he was out a paramedic came up to him with a gurney and he placed her on there. ''Please help her.'' He said looking into the paramedic's eyes. The paramedic nodded seeing the tears in them. Jack turned around and ran back to Max who had two people with him. Jack grabbed one of them and they carried them to the gurney. He looked over to where his baby is at and see the paramedics pumping air into her mouth. He walked over, ''Is she not breathing?!'' and grabbed her hand. ''She's not breathing so well, and she's really burned we need to get her to the hospital.'' A paramedic said signaling to the other to begin taking the gurney to the ambulance. ''JACK GET BACK TO WORK'' He heard someone scream and ran back to the building.

* * *

Jack grabbed Elsa's left hand and pressed his lips to the back of it keeping them against her skin. She has been in a coma for a week, the doctor says it's not serious and she'll wake up soon. Jack looked up her burned arm all the way to her cheekbone. Only her left side was burned, a curtain fell on her that was on fire as well. Jack was glad he got there quite quickly, if he didn't she would've been more burned. He stood up and caressed her right cheek and kissed her lips softly. He sat back down and lay his head on top of the hospital bed and fell asleep.

Elsa felt a lot of pain on the left side of her body. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly and brought her right hand to her face touching her face, she closed her eyes tightly cause of the pain. She opened them again and looked around the room. She turned her head to the left and see Jack asleep with his head on the bed, she smiled and pick up her left arm and lay it on his head. Jack felt someone caressing his head, he opens his eyes and lifted his head up quickly noticing it was Elsa's hand. ''Elsa!'' Jack said loudly tears began forming in his eyes. ''Hey'' She said softly, smiling. Jack wrapped his arms around her burying his face in the right side of her neck. Elsa wrapped hers around him, she kissed his head and rubbed his back. She felt some tears land on her shoulder, she frowned and push him back. ''Don't cry babe.'' She said wiping his tears with her thumb. ''I'm sorry Elsa, I just, I thought you weren't gonna wake up, even though the doctor said you would,'' Jack said.

Elsa wiped another one of his tears. ''It's okay, babe.'' She left her thumb on his lips, he kissed her thumb and smiled. ''Now it is.'' Jack grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. ''Yeah it is.'' She giggled and put her hand on his neck pulling him in for a kiss. ''I should go tell a doctor you woke up.'' Jack kissed her nose. ''I'll be right back baby.'' He said and walked out of the room.

Everything looks perfect, I think tomorrow you can go home.'' The doctor said writing on the paper she had. Elsa smiled widely, and so did Jack. ''Great!'' They both said. The doctor nodded and said goodbye walking out of the room.

* * *

The next day Elsa and Jack got home around noon, their old apartment was ruined so they're staying at this new apartment. ''Are you hungry baby?'' He asked. ''Yeah.'' Elsa nodded and walked to Jack hugging him. ''Thank you so much for saving me, Jack.'' She said starting to cry. ''Hey baby, shh, you don't have to thank me snowflake.'' He said rubbing her back, kissing her head. ''I was so scared I didn't think anyone was gonna come for me.'' She sobbed. ''Hey, hey baby, it's okay, it's all over now.'' Jack walked over to the couch with her and sat down he put her on his lap and let her cry.

He kissed her head multiple times. ''I love you so much snowflake, you have no idea when I heard that the fire was at our old apartment I was praying that it didn't reach you. When I got there I ran so fast, straight there to get you. I was so scared baby, I wanted to break down but I knew I needed to save you.'' A tear rolled down his face. He kissed her head again and put his fingers under her chin lifting her head up. He looked into her teary eyes. ''I love you so much, Elsa, so, so, so much.''He kissed her lightly. ''I love you too, Jack, so much.'' She smiled and they kissed again.


End file.
